Why would I go home now?
by x0xtennisfanx0x
Summary: Ashlyn was just an ordinary girl who moved to Japan one day. Once finding a tunnel leading to the Naruto world, she finds a new adventure and new love. But will she leave all of that to go back? NarutoOC
1. Prologe

Hey guys! This is FFR here! I've decided to figure out a new story. I thought to myself what I wanted to write about and I've decided to make a Naruto story! So here you guys go!

"Do we really have to move? I like it here! I've finally got friends mom!" Said a blonde girl with black roots, tips, and highlights (think Hannah Montana's hair.) She had with her a red plad suitcase in her hands.

"Yes Ashlyn. I'm sorry but your father's work got moved over to Japan." Said a black haired woman. She had piercing ice blue eyes but they were somewhat soft.

"But I don't even **know** Japanese!" The girl now known as Ashlyn said sitting in the car with her mp3 player with her. 'This isn't even fair.' She thought. 'I had a great life here in Florida. I don't see why I'd have to move again.' This was Ashlyns fifth time she had to move. Ashlyn hated it all because once she got friends, she had to say goodbye. This time she didn't even say goodbye to them, not because of the pain, because she wouldn't be sad at all.

"Cheer up Ashlyn. You'll meet new friends! I'm sure of it. And we've even got you this." Her mother said holding out a cd with the words, 'How to learn Japanese in 30 minutes'. Ashlyn took it and put it in her CD.

'Oh goodie. I get to repeat what this guy says to me.' She thought sarcastically, falling asleep in the car.

By the time she woke up, she was at the airport. The Cd had stopped, thankfully for her. Getting out of the car black van she carried her suitcase into the airport. After 30 minutes of waiting for the plane Ashlyn and her mother set off for Japan.

After sleeping through the whole flight and in the car to her new house, Ashlyn learned how to speak Japanese. Not well, but at least she knows something.

"Ah, there's my two favorite women." My dad said coming up to hug us. "Hey dad." I said glumly while looking at the varnished floor.

"Pumpkin don't be sad. I've heard the neighbors know how to speak English and will teach you Japanese. They've even got 2 daughters." He said trying to get my hopes up.

"Okay.. I'm just going to go up to my room now." I said and walked up the stairs. After arriving in my room, I put my bag down.

"well, here's my new home…." I said looking around seeing all my things in there place. "Might as well change." I thought and grabbed a white skirt, a brown aeropostel (sp?) hoodie, and black enties.

Looking outside the window I sighed. 'Ashlyn, this is your new home now.' I thought to myself. Actually it looked sorta peaceful. Like Prince of Tennis. That kind of town… but it wasn't all that quiet until a cat jumped up to my window from the tree. I blinked looking at it. The cat had black fur with multiple colors on it. It looked like camouflage.

"Hey there lil guy." I said having **no** idea if it was a boy or a girl.

The cat ran away after saying that. I wanted to chase after it and see if it had an owner but I didn't. I needed a good rest for tomorrow if I wanted to meet my neighbors. I looked at the sun setting. 'Well this is nice. I just got on new clothes and now I'm going to bed.'

After getting my froggy pj's on, I climbed into bed drifting off to sleep.

'_BEEP BEEP BEEP BE_-' Slamming my fist down onto the alarm clock I rubbed my eyes.

"Good morning boring city of mine." I said enthusiasticly. After taking a shower, combing my hair, and cleaning my room a bit, I sat on the ground looking at the window bored. Getting up I got on a pair of blue ripped jeans, a black shirt with a Naruto insignia on it, and fishnet arm warmers.

"Come on Ashlyn! Were going to go explore around town!" Walking downstairs hearing my father yell that. "Okay okay." I said crossing my arms and getting in the car.

After about an hour of driving we got onto the outskirts of town and drove into the woods. My parents wanted to go on a nature hike. Woo hoo. Though, I had to admit that tunnel looked kinda cool. (yeah. I'm doing sorta a Spirited Away thing here but oh well. ITS MY STORY!) "Hey Mom, I'm gonna go check out that tunnel over there." I said getting out of the car. "Sure, just dont go too far into it." My mom said walking the other way to the hike. "We'll have our cell phones on if you need us."

I just waved and walked up to the tunnel. "There has to be a light in there somewhere..." I said grabbing a flashlight and walking into the damp, dark, creepy, tunnel. "Well this is just great!" With the flashlight batteries going out. "Well at least there's a light up a head."

**To be continued...**

**_FFR: _Hey guys! Hope you liked the part leading up to the next chapter of 'Why would I go home now?'

* * *

**


	2. Meeting a new friend

**Hey guys! FFR here and back with the second chapter of 'Why would I go home now?'!!! I am excited to say that this story is going on! I'm expecting to have around 15 + chapters within 2 months. It depends. But thats my goal.**

**Written: Jan. 2, 2007**

**Posted: Jan. 2, 2007**

**Enjoy the story guys!!! Happy new year!**

Covering my eyes, I walked into the bright light. "Why is there so much light!" I said blinded by the light. After feeling my way out of the tunnel (badly, might I add), I looked around seeing tons of trees surrounding the path. Looking back into the tunnel I ran back in, only finding the path blocked off at the middle. "What?!" I said disbelieveing what I saw.

"You cannot go back until you find out the reason you've come here" A face said coming out of the wall.

"WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" I yelled at the face.

"You'll find out soon enough young one." It said and dissapeard. "UGH! Just my luck." I said looking back out into the pathway. "Might as well go find somewhere to say.." Walking on the path it seemed really peaceful. "Woah, thats a.. random.. place to have a town." I whispered looking at the gates.

"Whats your buisness here!" Shouted a guard from the top of the gate.. thing.

"I-uh-I wanted to find a place to stay." I said sheepishly grinning at the guard. He nodded seeing no wepons about me. "Thank you!" I called and walked into the town. '_This is a pretty nice town... HOLY SMOOF I CAN READ MY OWN MIND! ... wait.. I could already do that._' I thought hitting my forhead.

"AHH!! HIDE ME!" A yellow haired boy said running down the street, and hid behind me. "Please dont tell her I'm here!" He pleaded. I sighed nodding. "Alright."

"Hi," A girl with pink hair smiled sweetly. "have you seen a guy with blonde spiky hair?" The guy shrunk a bit hiding more. "No, sorry. I think he went that way though." I said pointing what I thought was west.

"Thank you!" She said bowing and running off that way.

The blonde haired guy hugged me and thanking me over and over again. "C-Can you please... let me down..." I said turning blue.

"Oh! Sorry!" He said instantly letting go, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm Naruto Uzamaki! The next Hokage, Believe it!" Naruto said giving a thumbs up and a genuine smile.

I smiled and then frowned thinking about all the friends I had to loose after meeting them. "Hm? Whats wrong?" I looked up fake smiling. "Nothing, dont worry about it." Worrie flickered but soon was hidden by joy again.

"So, whats your name again? I don't think you said what it was..." Naruto said, starting to think if I said my name or not.

"OH! Right! I'm Ashlyn Brook!" I said smiling. '_Well at least I wont loose him as a friend the first month like everyone else..._' I thought.

Naruto smiled and put an arm around my shoulders (friend like, I'm not gettin to the love stuff yet ; ) ). "So, Ashlyn, are you a ninja?!" He asked really excited.

I blinked and looked at him confused. "A.. ninja? Those havn't been aro... no, I'm not." I said. '_Where did I land up... this deffinatly isn't a normal town. It couldn't.. possibly.. stay hidden for so long!_' I thought.

"Really?! You should become one. I thought you were, you looked strong enough." He said smiling. I looked shocked for a second and then smiled. "Thanks Naruto!" _Grrrll.._

I smiled with a sweat drop rolling down my head. "Heh.. I didn't have any lunch." Naruto smiled and dragged me off in a direction. "Then were going for some ramen! I hope you like ramen." He said and started blabbing.


	3. Houses and ramen

**FFR: Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter. Sorry for the long wait, it'll be a bit till #4 comes out also. I have exams this week. I'll try and get one out on Friday. But for now, enjoy the story!**

**Made: Jan. 15**

**Posted: Jan. 15**

After getting dragged everywhere, and I do mean **everywhere**. I can't even remember what most of the places are! Hm.. maybe there's a fun little information booth. You know, the kinds at amusement parks and such.

"So, Ashlyn, where are you staying?" Naruto said, hands behind his head, looking at the sky as if it was so intreaging **(sp? ha. I dont know words for didly squat XD)**

'_Well I just thought of staying at a dwarfs house! Ha. Yup. That's my plan._' I thought sarcasticly. Like I was REALLY going to say that. Yeah. Of course. "No where.. I guess."

Naruto blinked for a second as to saying 'wheres your family' or just not wanting to bring it up. "Oh, then you can stay with me!" Theres that 'I think he should be in the toothpaste commercials' smile again.

"W-Bu-I mean, I dont want to be a burden!" I said flayling **(heh.. flayling...)** my arms infront my face with a sweat drop rolling down the side of my head.

"You wont be!" He said dragging me off into who knows where land... I think this town was called Konoha... but then again, there were too many names mentioned in that tour of his. '_Doesn't he know when to give up and just go "Oh well okay. I'll see you around." But nope. Hes one of a kind.' _

After having more dirt stains on my shoes, hands went over my eyes. "Lemme guess, Naruto!" I said as if it was a game. Plus, hes the only one I knew in town.

"Yeah! And hold on. Just trust me." He said and lead me upstairs... WHICH I ALMOST TRIPPED ON! About counting 10... 38 times? Yeah. I know. Painful.

"Okay," Naruto said in almost a whisper. "open your eyes." Taking his hands off of my eyes, finally letting me see my surroundings. What I saw was a simple, cozy, apartment.. that kinda smelled like ramen. '_hm... no doubt about it. This is Narutos place._' I thought, kind of proud of myself that I could tell if it was his house so quickly.

"Sooooo?" I smiled at him. "It's really nice."

His smile widened... if thats even possible for him. But it did. Heh. He loves to smile! "Glad you like it! Uh.." he started and rubbed the back of his head. "theres only a bed but I could sleep on the couch and you could h-"

"I can take the couch." I said cutting him off in his babble. "No! You dont have to!" Naruto said.. maybe even yelled.. trying to change my mind.

I sat down on the couch. "It's really no problem Naruto. I've slept on couches before." He looked kind of guilty but finally nodded his head, yawning.

After searching for something for about 10 minutes he finally pulled out some blankets. "Here, and if you need some more, theres some over there." Pointing at a huge stack of blankets in the closet. '_He must like two things. Being comfy, and having ramen._' I nodded and thanked him before making a small little bed for myself.

"Night!" I yelled for him to hear. I got no answer so I looked in his room and saw him asleep with a lil dog-like cap on. '_he is kind of cute..._' I thought before sleep took over my thoughts.

* * *

The next morning sunlight shone through the living room window, brightly. '_Too bright.. hm. Ah well._' Shrugging I rubbed my eyes and saw no Naruto. Not even the smell of ramen could be smelt. Looking around I saw a post-it size note on the table. **(_this togeather _is reading the note)**

**_"Ashlyn,_**

**_I had to go to meet up with my team. I'll be back home around 5. Hope I didn't wake you!_**

**_-Naruto_**

**_PS: Theres some money in the cabnet to buy some lunch."_**

I looked in the cabnet, and sure enough, there was that money. '_Aw... he didn't need to do that. But that was sweet of him._' I thought smiling._

* * *

_

After about 5 hours of complete bordom and walking around the town to see if I'd get lost, Naruto walked through the door.

"Hi Ash!" Naruto said, giving me a nickname. Well, at least it wasn't Ashy.. right?

"Hey Naruto, how'd traning go?" I asked giggling a little at the sight of Naruto bairly being able to walk right now.

He glared at me knowing I was going to ask that. "Dont.Even.Ask." Sitting down and falling asleep.

Sighing, I got up and grabbed a pack of instant ramen, after heating it up, waved it in Naruto's face. Sure enough, he woke up, snatched the ramen, and ate it all... I dont even think it was at human speed! But oh well.

**FFR: Hey guys, sorry it couldn't be longer but its 2 am right now. I wrote this because 1, I needed to get the new chapter out and 2, alot was on my mind. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Training pains

**FFR: Hey guys!!! WOO! Exams are finally over!! FREEDOM! lol. Well one reviewer got what I was going to do next. Very good! Anyway, this is what this chapter is going to be about. I have no clue how long its going to be but thats my problem. I've gotten so many new ideas for this story. Also I'm listening to music! So if you know it, GOOD! **

**Written: Jan. 19 2007**

**Posted: Jan 19 2007 **

**

* * *

**After Naruto ate, which I have to admit was a bit to fast for human speed. I mean come on! Only a master food eater could do that! Not even that champion hot dog eater could do that! There both really skinny... hm.. maybe hes his reincarnation!! "Hey Ashlyn." Naruto said waving a hand infront of my face. "Anyone in there?" 

I stuck my tounge out. "Just thinking. So what'd you want?" He just smiled and dragged me off at a non-human speed. After being mainly flown to a open area I saw the same pink haired girl from the first day there, a guy with hair that stuck up, and this older guy who looked like an old fart with that silver hair. (**okay so he doesn't but at first I thought he did cuz of that silver hair. I mean come on! Old farts have silver hair, Kakashi has silver hair, theres many other traits. nodding)**

"Who's this Naruto?" The old fart said looking down from his book. I didn't know what it said because I have no clue of any japanese.

"Hey, arn't you that girl I ran into the first day?" Pinky said putting her index finger to her bottom lip thinking. Naruto laughed uneasily and rubbed the back of his head.

"This is the girl I was telling you about guys!" I just looked at everyone trying to think of who the hell they could be. _'Maybe some of them are super heros.. well 'Mr. I'm not happy' couldn't be, neaither could the old man, and pinky couldn't eaither.' _I thought and shrugged.

"I'm Sakura Haruno!" "Kakashi Hatake (is that right?)" "Sasuke Uchiha --" They all said after eachother. "I'm Ashyn Brook." I said smiling at them nervously. That Sasuke kid scared me REAL bad! I mean come on! That glare, ignorant look, he could kill me if I did anything wrong! "Or Ash" Naruto said pointing out my guy nickname. A sweat drop rolled down the back of my head.

"So Naruto, you really think she could be a ninja?" Kakashi said through his mask. How could he breathe with that on? _'Did he just say, I could be a NINJA?!'_ I thought almost chokeing on my spit.

"Yeah! Ashlyns pretty strong!" He said with a huge smile. I think I'm just going to have to straighten him up. But before I could even protest Kakashi nodded and told Naruto that he could teach me and that when I had my chakra built up I could train with the group.

I felt like crawling under a rock and cry. Because I saw the movies. Yeah thats right. How the heck am I supposed to do all that training without dying?

"Lets go Ashlyn!!" Naruto yelled and grabbed my arm dragging me to the forest where I first arrived at.

"Okay, now focus your chakra into your feet." He said acting all mature and thinking he was my teacher and elder. "Uh... how exactly do you do that?" Naruto fell over. "WHAT?! Well then. Just do this!" He said and put his hands togeather and started concintrating until a blue aura was around his feet.

My eyes widened. _'How am I supposed to do that!! I mean I cant even consintrate on a test.'_ I thought and tried it. Suprizingly, nothing came out. **(Ha. Gotcha! You thought that I would've put 'Suprizingly, the blue aura came out and I felt stronger!!' ha. I'm not making it easy for Ashlyn.)**

Naruto tilted his head. "Huh? It should've worked.. well just try walking up that tree." I just stood there, and coughed. "Uh, what? I dont think I heard you right."

He pointed at the tree. "Walk up the tree and hang upside down." I looked at the tree like there was an alien standing there eating sushi.

"Fine. But if I fall off and break my neck, ITS YOUR FAULT!" I said and put a foot on the tree, seeing that it wouldn't stick I backed up and took a running start... only to get about a foot off the ground.

Naruto on the other hand was cheering, not realizing I couldn't do this. My eye twitched. _'Well this is going to be a half and half chance I'll live now.'_

After a full half hour I guessed, Naruto stopped me. "You can't do jutsu's? ... Maybe your like Lee!!" He said with a finger in the air thinking he had a brilliant idea like to invent a computer that controls everything in the house. **(There seriously is something like that. I saw it on this new technology thing on a channel and its REALLY cool! You could control lights, air conditioning, all that with a TV and Computer!!)**

"Who?" I asked but to see no Naruto in sight but a lil dust patch from where he was a few seconds ago. Sighing, I sat down deciding to rest my legs for a bit while waiting for him. I decided to sing while waiting. Everyone said I had a good singing voice but, you know, me being my stubborn self, didn't listen. YES I'M STUBBORN!

'_We havn't met, but thats okay. Cause you will be askin for me one day. Don't want to wait, in line. The moment is mine believe me. Don't close your eyes. Cause its a chance worth takin. And I think that I can shake you. I know who I am! I know where I stand! I would never run away when life gets bad, its everything I see, every part of me. Gonna get what I deserve. I've got nerve!_' I sang until I heard clapping behind me. My face instantly went red from seeing who was listening. It was Naruto.

"That was great! How come you didn't tell me you sang!" He said looking sad as if saying '_I'm your best friend! How come you didn't tell me?_'

"Well I'm not that great." I said looking at my fingers. (like Hinata) He just laughed. "Yeah right! Anyway, strap these on!" He said throwing leg weights at me.

Oof. I fell... from the weight of these.. THINGS! They are not normal I tell you. I'm getting my lawyer! "But.. there so heavy!"

"I know!" Naruto smiled. "Thats the point."

After trying to get Naruto not to make me wear those, I finally gave in and put them on. '_I swear I cant feel my feet_' I thought dragging my feet twards Naruto.

"Okay now, run around the town." He said looking cheery as if I could do this within 1 minute. "But I cant move!"

Naruto thought again as I took off the weights. I wasn't going to run in those.

"Maybe your good at weapons!" Throwing a lil pocket of sharp daggers and such. I picked up a dagger like thing and saw Naruto charging with his kunai. "AH!" I said and dodged instantly.

"What are you doing?!" I screamed at him. "Don't hold back Ash!" He said thinking I was just caught off guard. I kept doding him until he backed me into a tree with a kunai at my throat. If you were a by-passer, you would've gotten the wrong idea. Naruto was about 3 inches away from my face, looking compleatly innocent.

My face instantly flushed and I was almost as red as an apple. '**_You know you like it_**' a voice in the back of my head said. I felt like my face could've gotten redder, I dont think it could've.

"Hm? Ash are you sick?" Naruto asked putting his forehead to mine to check. "You dont feel hot... is something else wrong?" he asked.

"N-no." I said, amazed I could speak. "Oh." He said and backed off.

He looked sad. "Well I guess you cant fight, do Taijutsu or Genjutsu... Well you could learn HOW to fight!"

_'Naruto is back in the house ladies and gentleman._' I thought. "Uh.. well.."

"Great! We'll start that tomarrow at dawn!" Naruto said as if I said 'yeah sure' or something. Sighing in defeat, knowing I couldn't say no, I nodded my head.

**FFR: Thats it for chapter 4 of 'Why would I go home now?'!! WOO! I feel so accomplished for writing long.. I hope TT;; cuz it sure seemed long! I started this at 10:08, and its 11:30 right about now. Well have fun waiting for me to update again!**


	5. TO THE ACADEMY!

FFR: Hey guys, I know, I'm sorry. Fanfiction hates me, lets just say that for now.

Okay, you know how I thought Naruto was joking about waking up at dawn? Well, maybe I shouldn't have thought that… because we ACTUALLY got up at dawn the next day! I mean come on, who wakes up at dawn to go to some stream.

Yes, I'm at a stream. I'm doing some exercise about walking across water and that. I wasn't really listening to Naruto when he explained this.

"Come on Ashlyn! Just a few more feet and you'll be across!" Naruto said waving from the other side, passing me five times already.

Sighing, I knew I couldn't get out of this one. Besides, he was telling me how he would take me to this academy to train about being a ninja and how to learn to become one. All I knew is that he went there. Boy, I hope I don't get stuck with little kids.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Trudging across the stream, which was hard to cross by the way, with him just standing there being all smiley. WHO can be smiley at this time in the morning? Not me.

"Ashlyn we're going to be late for the academy!" He said waving his arms around.

"I'm coming!" I snapped at him and got across. And it took, what, a hour maybe?

Naruto just smiled. "DATTE BAYO! LETS GO!" (that rhymes!!) Dragging me while I flew in the air thanks to how fast he was going.

When we arrived at his beloved academy… guess what I saw? KIDS! LITTLE kids! I mean, I have nothing against them but going in the same class I knew I was bound to be teased.

"Come on Ashlyn! Your going to be late and then you cant become a super cool ninja!" Naruto said already farther ahead of me.

'Wasn't… wasn't he just behind me?' I thought and shook my head walking along.

On the way, we heard FUN rumors about S-Class murders being near the school waiting for their next prey. (okay I don't remember if I can spell Akusuki right! I know theres a 't' in there so if anyone knows, PLEASE tell me)

"H-Hey Naruto…" I asked quietly while walking down the path

He turned his head my way. "Hm? Yeah, what is it Ashlyn?"

I thought for a second then answered him. "Are those rumors true? About S-Class criminals being by the academy?"

His eyes looked a little mad but softened up into the happy blue orbs.

"Of course not! They would've found them by now if they were. So don't worry, and if they do come and try and kill you, I'll be here to protect you!" He said smiling the biggest smile I've seen yet … and I swear I saw him blushing a bit but I shrugged it off.

"Thanks Naruto." I said smiling softly back at him. I was determined to stay in Konoha for a long time.

FFR: Okay, that's it for chapter five. Heh heh heh.


	6. Mystery of the Bombs

FFR: … yeah I know, 'Why haven't you updated for a while' well I had to read stupid Johnny Tremain, do a book report, and now we're working on research papers but they arnt' due till after the 30th so I'm going to be posting (hopefully) alot. On with chapter six where I'll need a voteing poll!

---- One month later ----

You hear the rumors about the Akutsuki being around the school every day. It dies down by now because of Iruka-sensei keeps reassuring that the Hokage, Tsnude, would stop them. But whatever, I myself didn't believe in such reliability. Today was worse than some of the other days

The air was thick, and thin. No I don't mean that the oxygen went back to the ozone and got back to the three oxygen's and got cut up by CFS's again. I'm saying that it was too quiet, not that there wasn't kids screaming like there was a murder, but… it was just quiet somehow. As if you would die if you took only one breath.

"Hey…."

_Maybe some of the rumors were true… maybe that group really is here…_

"Heyyyyyyy!"

_I hear a noise… OH MY GOD WHAT … nahhhhh. It cant be them. They don't sound like annoying kids._

"HEY!!! OLD LADY!"

I snapped out of my thoughts and glared at the one, and only (thankfully), Konohamaru.

"I am NOT an old lady!" I said with my eye twitching. He just shrugged and adjusted the goggles on his head.

Yeah I have one to, unfortunately. I put mine around the belt loop of my jeans because I was too lazy to figure out how to do all of that junk.

So. I bet your wondering how the world in a month I could know Konohamaru. Well Naruto's been off on missions and training a lot, and as you know, I'm at the academy. So being the pessimist I am, I sat around being a good little emo girl. Until Konohamaru came around asking if I was new and if I knew "boss". I still havn't figured out who his boss was… ah well.

"Ashlyn?" He asked. "What is it?"

"Where'd you come from?" He had this TOTALLY innocent and sorta sad face… though I would wonder where I was from too since basically no one has my eye color and I cant understand a wink of kanji.

I blinked and looked at the sky. "YOU CAME FROM THE SKY?!" he yelled thinking I seriously meant it.

"NO YOU IDIOT!" I yelled hitting him over the head but unfortunately he ducked. _Darn his smallness. DARN YOU. _

--- after school ---

I sighed looking around the empty apartment. _Looks like someone didn't tell me they were going on a mission. Oh he is SO dead when he gets ho-_

knock knock

_… nani? Eh its just the wind_.

knock, knock, knock

My eye twitched as I watched the door paranoid. The knocking disappeared and being the curious little cat that I am, I walked to the window and looked around, seeing nothing. I turned back around and laid on the couch.

"You've lost your head Ashlyn… you seriously lost it." I mumbled rubbing my head.

BOOM! BOOM!!

Running under the table under instinct I looked around the smoke filled room. Making myself as invisible as possible.

"I don't think he's here, un." I heard a voice say, it sounded close.

"Someone's in here…" Said another voice… that one I was scared of.

'Drat.. don't cough… don't cough…' I said slowing down my breathing to non-audible.

"But I don't see anyone, un!" Said the same voice, it sounded better than the second voice… by far.

I heard a sigh then four footsteps walking out of the room and shut the door.

I stayed silent and saw the smoke die down.

Seeing no one around I climbed out from underneath the coffee table.

"Naruto… hurry up." I said looking outside then walking back to the room.

How would I have known that he wouldn't be home for another three days… but in those three days… it was hell.

Just about the time Naruto SHOULD'VE gotten back, another smoke bomb had gone off at the academy.

And since no one told me what to do, I was trapped like a rat in a lab experiment looking for that one piece of cheese but never finding it.

"He's not here either, un!" The same voice said when the smoke cleared, I was under a desk sitting there not moving an inch, fearing that I would be killed.

The rumors were true…' I thought to myself wondering why Naruto never caught onto it… or unless they were really skilled.

After the same amount of time, the guy was out of there in a flash and I got out of my hiding place again. As if I was a small rodent, hiding from the person with the broom but coming out ashamed that I was a coward, but happy I was alive.

Walking outside wondering if it was even safe to go out there, I saw Sakura checking everything out.

"Ashlyn!" She called out running over to me in a hurry. "Are you alright?!" Sakura asked making sure.

"Hai hai." I said sweat dropping.

She stopped and looked at me. "What was that back there?"

I put my hand on my chin thinking. "a… smoke bomb. There was this person that said 'un' at the end of every single thing and then he left. I think he was looking for someone…"

"Hm…. We'll I think it'd be safer right now if you came with me before they come back and strike." She said strangely calm about the situation. I mean, I could be DEAD. D-E-A-D!

I looked at her unsure then nodded. "alright…."

FFR: Alrighty then! Cliffy again! Just because I wanna hear what you guys wanna read from me. Alright, so I've brought the evil people (yet somewhat hot) of Akutsuki. WEEee! Lol. But heres some questions I'd like to know what you guys feel about:

1) Should Ashlyn get kidnapped?

2) When should Naruto come back and do you want another fight scene?

3) Which other people do you want to see?

And those are my questions. Also if you would like to be in the story (or your charrie) please message me and I will get to it by tomorrow or by wednesday at the max. By the way I am VERY sorry for the delay. But hay, I just combined what I was gonna put in chapter 7 with chapter 6! You got a deal from me cause I was workin on this in school.


	7. REMINDER! READ!

**x0xtennisfanx0x:** **sup guys! WOO! 2 votes! Well since its basically a tie, I will wait a few more days, and I seriously do mean FEW like as in 2! Cause I have to work on my research paper that's due in 2 days and after that I have no more projects, isn't that good? But we are starting Romeo and Juliet after that. So yeah, though I wont get distracted from my story that you, my loyal reviewers, have still kept up with! Alright so we have a vote to NOT have Ashlyn kidnapped, and one vote to have her kidnapped! I've been working on both sides because I think they both might win. But ah well. Plus next chapter we have a new character! Oooooo I wonder who it is! Yeah I suck at making you guess but too bad!**

_**NEW CHARACTER (S):**_

Name: Zamper

Age: 27

Height: 5'8'' **(woo I'm taller! Yeah that's pretty sad for me… I wanna be shorter TT)**  
Eyes: Blue, wears glasses

Hair: Short strawberry blonde

Clothes: Black boots w/white laces, dark pants, blue t-shirt w/a grey stripe across the middle, a dark blue coat, and a hat to match **(I copied SOME of that from my email. Sue me. It was a good character and I couldn't wait! Plus it's a good example -)**

Personality: Zamper is a good guy with a sense of humor, trustworthy, reliable, get's the job done, he is VERY shy around girls especially ones he likes, he is NOT a pervert he is a romantic ruled by his heart, willing to help new people out and give advice when he can. At times he acts like an idiot to lull his enemies into dropping their guard so he can catch them off guard. **( woo look at all those commas.. it feels like literature class again laughs)**

Weapons: He keeps knives hidden up his coat sleeves, and has four swords. Two up his sleeves another two are concealed in his pant legs. Zamper is a VERY good ninja

**_REMINDER_**: _remember, the questions are:_

**Should Ashlyn even GET kidnapped?**

**When should Naruto come back in?**

**Do you want to see any other Naruto characters whom I have never put in there yet (its okay if there mentioned).**

**And finally, would you and or your character like to be in my story? Please include:**

Name

Age (nothing over 70, lol like that'll happen)

Height (no one over 8 ft, okay that's not human! … though it would be cool, ne?)

Eyes (please include if they have glasses or if they wear anything for there eyes, I will NOT and I repeat, NOT, remember if you say 'there eyes change color and here are the colors …..' yeah. You MAY do that but please make it reasonable for me.)

Personality (okay, for all you who say you cant, well this is VERY important for me because then I know how to make your character act! And if you are not specific enough, then I will make sure that I fix it, and if you don't like it, you may fix it even more. But just a warning, too non-specific will NOT go in the story until they are fixed.)

Rank (genin, ANBU, Ataksuki, etc.)

Hair (okay I know this is Naruto and I shouldn't be limiting this but, NO multi colors. I love the creativity, but seriously, I'm probably going to be studying for my exams at that time, I am not going to be in a giving mood.)

Weapons (okay seriously, Yes I KNOW they carry kunai with them, but I mean have some creativity with your character. I love how Thomas Drovin, whom reviewed, did his character. I'm happy with it! So much description, its awesome! If you WANT to have a good charrie you guys out there, please just don't write down kunai and bombs for weapons.)

Clothes (super de duper important for my story because I'm going to be DISCRIBING you guys when they appear. I'm not going to be lazy and put down, 'and then they saw a dude with black hair and skin' … that would be a) stupid and b) a story killer. So if you do not decide or leave it blank, I will chose for you.)

**That's about it… OH! And if you make your character a Mary-Sue, You will NEVER go into the story. Please check with a Mary-Sue test so I wont have to take up all my time, because then you guys have to wait even longer for the chapter. You MAY have CD-players, electronics, or come from Japan also (you know, through that tunnel? Right you remember the 1st and 2nd chapter.) but it cant be all, 'I wandered in here too!' it MUST be different than that. Like you were forced to, dared to, running from a killer, etc.**

**And another thing before I go and play video games while thinking of a good way to finish my paper up, good luck! I will be keeping up on pushing you guys to vote with this or else I'll just make new people. HA… yeah that probably was weird . But ah well. See ya later!**


	8. Not a chapter, getting ready

x0xtennisfanx0x: Hey guys! Voteing lasts to the end of today! That's at about.. midnight for me. I will not make the new chapter today because I just handed in my paper and I am taking a little break of typing for a day. Because tomorrow I am going on a class trip to the Milwaukee Brewer game! So I am sorry for all who wanted it out today, but I am getting some rest right now and having a little fun after all the stress of the paper.

If you have any problems please email me at thank you.

x0xtennisfanx0x


	9. new Chatper reminder! PLEASE READ!

x0xtennisfanx0x: okay this is just too long. Theres been a tie for… 2 months I'm pretty sure, andddd I'm now saying this because no one else is voting and its bugging me cause I cant write anything now. So if you havn't voted. PLEASE do.


	10. still not chapter but its comin up!

**x0xtennisfanx0x:** ALRIGHT! We got the one vote that saved me from waiting more to write the next chapter! And we're all excited, ne? …. I SAID WE'RE EXCITED! … heh. Anywayyyyyy, I have an Open House today (blech… we're moving in July … --) and basically its coming up in almost exactly an hour over here sooo I'll try to write as much before I'm kicked out of the house for a hour! Probably read my Naruto guide so I can get some new stuff in there. But other than that I'll be writing hopefully almost twice a week becauseeee Monday is exam study day, Tuesday-Thursday are exams, and Friday I'm out of school!! And I wont be going to Kalahari till the… 14… 17th… something like that. Well just so you know whats going on and see what times I have to write this, I have made a little chart.! Woo! XD

**Sun** (otherwise known as.. today XD): Open house 11:45-12:45, Study for Exams, Book Report fixing up.

**Monday**: studying, all night exam study XD

**Tuesday – Thursday**: EXAM DAYS I'll still be writing, but not as much becauseeee I pretty much suck at taking exams, so I'm gonna REALLY try to get a A

**Friday**: END OF SCHOOL! Probably be writing the whole day till 7pm cause my class has something then so yeah.

Well… even though I put that there in bordom of what to do next, there you go! You now see what times I have to work on this story… which basically says I have today and Friday basically. Great. Well I better start before it gets to 11:45.. sigh. JA!!!! waves


	11. The Capture Chapter 7!

**x0xtennisfanx0x: haha I started only few seconds after posting that! Well I'm listening to 'Crashed the Wedding' so if theres something in there like that, that's why. Have funnnnn!**

**Written: June 3! In 20 minutes!**

**Published on: June 3! WOO! **

Walking along with… the weird Sakura, I saw shadows lurking in the trees slowly following us as if we were its prey and they were starving.

"H-Hey Sakura...? Do you notice something weird?" I trying to push out the thought of how those shadows could devour us in seconds if we gave them the chance.

She just shook her head and kept walking until, the weirdest thing happened! She MELTED! _Melted_! Okay according to science, logic, and the fact that I know people cant possibly melt except the wicked witch of the west, this wasn't good.

Fear started to set in as I felt uneasy. Looking around seeing no one, so far, I couldn't even see the two shadows that we're following me and the clone. "H-Hell-Hello?" I asked shaking and walking backwards a few steps.

In almost a flash, a black and somewhat red blur flew behind me and held a kunai to my neck already drawing blood as the red liquid ran down my collar bone.

"Your coming with us… so I wouldn't struggle…" said a newer voice that was really, really, creepy. It was ice cold and you couldn't sence anything but hatred in the voice.

'Just who are these people….'

"NARUT-O!!!!!!!"

_Wack_!

* * *

**On the Other side of town where our beloved hero, and messed up kid at the same time, Naruto had just returned from a mission with Jiraya following right beside him.**

He squealed a bit. "I cant wait to show Ashyln this cool rock I found!!" Holding up a smooth rock that was pure white with some glassy stones embedded in it.

"Your really growing fond of her, aren't you." Jiraya said raising his eyebrow and smiling.

Naruto instantly reddened and turned his face a little. "Well…"

"I knew it!!" He said with a victory smile. As Jiraya started going on about how he should get the talk and all of that, Naruto kept walking into town and into his apartment, that was eerily quiet and empty.

But of course, he didn't exactly realize that at the moment.

"Hey, Ash, I'm back!!!" He yelled looking around and zooming through every room only to find the note he left her, an upturned table, and some ramen that wasn't finished.

Scratching his cheek he looked outside. "Well she could've gone outside and the academy went long.." But proceeding more on this thought, he ran outside passing pedestrians (haha man I've wanted to say that for a long time!) that we're buying gifts for different occasions.

'Ashlyn… where are you!'

Running into store after store, and even the academy, no clue was found to where his blonde haired friend was.

Even the pedestrians hadn't seen her.. well one did. But they said she went with Sakura but Sakura said she didn't see her.

'Something fishy is going on…' he thought to himself while sitting on top of a building and saw some crows fly out of the trees by the path out of Konoha.

Jumping over two more buildings he heard what made knots in his stomach, and made him wish he never had to hear this.

"_NARUT-O!!!!!!!_"

More crows flew out of the trees where he guessed Ashlyn was.

"Damn it! HOLD ON!"

Running to the forest as fast as he could, he felt the blood on his hands drip down from squeezing his fists together too hard.

'_I promised her I would protect her…._'

Jumping from tree to tree keeping up the speed to get there in time.

'_and.. I broke that promise.._' he thought and ran out of the Konoha gates.

Dashing his head around he saw someone in an Akatsuki cloak and on his shoulder, was a knocked out blonde haired girl, known as Ashlyn.

"GIVE ASHLYN BACK!!" He yelled and started to run after the two Akatsuki's, but got held back by Jiraya who was just watching them jump away.

Struggling to get away from Jiraya's grasp, he pounded his fist in the ground. "Why didn't you let me go after them! I could've saved her!"

Jiraya looked down into the blue orbs that were now full of hatred and grief with a pool of water surrounding the bottom.

"You would've gotten captured too. Have you ever thought of that possibility? Then you would be dead! Naruto they are merciless, I have said that before, and now you want to chase after them and just give yourself to them! Your worn out from training. You can go after them in a week." Jiraya said giving his lecture to the fuming boy who crushed a stone in his hand a few minutes.

"A **WEEK**!? She could be dead by then!!" He yelled flailing his arms around.

Jirayas face turned down and looked at the ground. "Would you rather die, or save her."

Naruto instantly froze. "I would save her, of course! But if I had to die I-" "Then wait a week and gather your strength or you're going to die before you even get there." Jiraya said with a stone cold face that could block anything coming.

The blue eyed boys eyes widened then looked at the ground still with his fists clenched.

'I will save you Ashlyn… just wait…'

**x0xtennisfanx0x: hehe how'd you like that! No fight scene today but I did a pretty good job with this, ne? If you think I put them out of character, just email me or review. But then if you flame me you get no 'I-finally-got-out-the-next-chapter' cake!!! Lol. All good reviewers get cake! WOO!. Well I guess now you wait till the next chapter of… 'Why would I go home now?'**


	12. Going on the hunt!

**x0xtennisfanx0x: Hey guys -bowing alot- gomen!!! I havn't updated for a while I realize that -and heard complaints...- but I just got back into school and its kinda sunday and I've been watching the Shippuudens. And I moved. So! Without further ado, I'm gonna write the new chapter!! -thumbs up- And my b-days 2 days away so this is my b-day present I guess x3.**

**Ashlyn: ohayou:) hope your not too angry at Rae like I am.. -glare- but heres the chatper kay :3**

**Started Writing: August 26th 2007 + October 20th 2007 ... like I said, GOMEN NASAI!! T0T**

**Published: TBA**

**Song listend to: Thats what you get by Paramore and Heartbreak Lullaby by A-Teens and Dear Maria by All Time Low**

**-------------------------------**

As the days passed so did Ashlyns hope for Naruto coming for her. She was locked away in a cell, not knowing what she was there for in the first place. Huddled in a corner you could bairly see her dirty blonde hair in the dim light that was in there. Hopes vanished like the light when it got dark, slowly fadeing into nothing.

But all the way in Konoha, she'd never think now that Naruto was training those days and finally was coming for her. That thought vanished into the dark with the hope of going home one day.

It was a bit nice here. And when I mean nice, I mean hell. You just start to learn to stare at walls and shut up when your told to, but thats what you get when you let your hopes get the best of you.

_Hope is like a tree loseing leaves... each time you doubt, another one falls off._

A perfect reminder of how my hopes vanished away when I got taken away eight days ago. Every once in a while I would hear the Akatsuki talking about the kyubi (i think thats it - ) coming closer every day. But I didn't really get who or what that was so I just ignored it and went on staring at the blank walls with dull lifeless eyes.

Watching the light fade away turning into darkness, I closed my eyes and went to sleep. The only thing I could do now.

* * *

Back in Konoha... 

"COME ON KAKASHI-SENSEI!!" A red eyed Naruto yelled at his walking teacher.

The silver haired man, known as Kakashi, rubbed his ears and sighed. "Naruto calm down. We have to conserve our energy." (AN: ... If any of you say about my spelling I swear I will hurt you ;; be glad I have the chapter!!)

The blonde haired energy consumed boy was about to speak when Sakura cut him off. "Hes right Naruto. If we waist our energy we'll never get there."

With a solum nod Naruto sighed. Kakashi and Sakura knew how devistated he was right now... but that wasn't going to stop him from dying if he went at that moment.

More days passed, one getting used to being in the dark, the other starting the quest to get the light back.(that just made NO sence, did it?)

Tieing his heaband around his head he punched the air. "LETS GO!" And took off running with Kakashi soon following, and Sakura soon followed.

Speeding up, Naruto looked around the forest for any hints. Because according to Kakashi, the Akatsuki would be looking for them when they went. But he didn't see any dumb Akatsuki following their trail, or even blocking it!

"I dont see any of the Akatsuki here Kakashi-sensei.." Sakura said looking around with caution. Kakashi kept looking forward like something was going to pop out and kill them. "Don't you think that they'd be hiding so they could easily attack us at any time." He said continueing.

Naruto looked over. "I dont care if they have traps all over! I could still bea-GAH!" The blonde haired boy said, already in a trap.

Kakashi and Sakura looked at the trap and sighed.

**x0xTennisfanx0x: I'm SO sorry that I'm cuttin it short, but, I'm REALLY badly out of ideas here. Gomen..**


End file.
